A Twist of Fate
by Dea1998
Summary: One night changed her life forever, she got bitten by a vampire. she found more secrets revealed and a new family to live with. It appears that the hosts kept something from her that she's about to find out. HaruhixHosts.
1. Prologue

Haruhi was just casually walking through the halls of Ouran at night, she stayed up late today due to the fact that she has club activities and she has to study at the library, she was going to exit the school when a mysterious creature approach, it was what seems like an ordinary bat suddenly it bit her, she felt like loosing her blood and she feels herself getting weaker and weaker, the bat stopped and transformed into a teenage boy he has blonde hair and pail skin, he have blood red eyes and fangs, he spoke in a low voice and said if you feel strange come seek me at the old cemetery but not right now because I have to accomplish a certain task then just like that he transformed into a bat and flew away, Haruhi thought to herself am I going insane because I see weird things right now, she just shrugged and left.

The next morning

she felt thirsty, cold, lifeless, dizzy, strange and stiff she looked around and found herself at the cemetery, she saw a blonde haired girl with blood red eyes and a blonde haired boy with blood red eyes, she stood up and felt like fainting when she was about to fall she felt someone caught her and it was Ranka her dad, she was suddenly confused and asked where am I? why am I here? who are these people? Ranka stopped her, he was frowning and said haruhi I have got something to tell you, she looked down and she was at her mother's grave she was suddenly so very confused and looked strait into Ranka's eyes, Ranka looked at her daughter with sad eyes and said I'm sorry Haruhi but I sold you to them in exchange with your mother's resurrection, Haruhi felt a tear slid down her face and felt anger and sorrow. I have brought you my daughter now give me back my wife, the two blondes bowed down and placed one of their hands on the top of haruhi's head and placed the other hand on top of kotoko's grave stone then suddenly light emit from the grave stone and kotoko's body rose from the graveand stood up, Haruhi's body became paler until she cant feel air going through her lungs yet she is still alive and standing. Kotoko's body smiled at Haruhi then at Ranka, The blondes waved their hands at them and poof they vanished, Haruhi on the other hand sobbed and cried,she felt a stinging pain at her chest, she felt unwanted and an outcast, she looked at the two blondes and frowned at them, she felt like fainting but she didn't feel the hard impact of the ground instead she feel strong and cold arms catching her.

The Next Day

Haruhi woke up in a soft bed, she felt lifeless and thirsty, she saw a glass of what seem like wine on top of a small coffee table in the middle of the room, she doesn't drink wine but she was tempted too and walked closer to it until she drank the whole contents of it, it taste like blood for some reason, she looked around and she saw she was in a dark room with a brown dresser, a brown wardrobe, three brown doors were at the north, east and west of the room and saw a red shirt and dark denim jeans hanging by the dresser, she looked at herself and she saw that she was no longer wearing her casual clothes but she was instead wearing a night gown, the door at the north opened and it was the blonde haired girl with pale skin and blood red eyes, I prepared some clothes for you over there please wear them, oh and your bathroom is at your right while your walk-in closet is at your left, I put in some new clothes there that you just might like with a few pairs of shoes, Oh and this is your room for now on, I'm sorry for what happened to you but I hope you like your stay here she said, Haruhi just nodded and said WAIT hold on who told you that I want to stay here! You have nowhere to go and we adopted you already replied the blonde haired girl, but I have a family said Haruhi, well we are your new family, your father traded your soul for you mother's resurrection said the blonde haired girl, Haruhi felt a tear slip down her cheek and felt her knees gave out, but the blonde haired girl caught her and said don't worry were your new family now and we'll take care of you, by the way I'm Catherina Fireheart and I will be your big sister but you can just call me Kathy for short, Haruhi sobbed at her shirt and hugged her waist, she cried in her arms and cried all of her heart, she then let her go and said what am I? what are you? Kathy made her stand and said I am a vampire and you are now one too because your dad traded your soul for a wish, oh and by the way you are a fireheart now and we are un-enrolling you at your school so you can study here at home for a year or two, Haruhi was shocked and shouted WHAT! Kathy answered her with a calm voice, Haruhi we need to train you so you can control yourself so you don't eat your freinds and your new found powers, Haruhi nodded and hid her eyes with her bangs, dress up now I'm going to introduce you to the whole family Kathy said and left.

Haruhi did as she was told and went outside of her room, she saw a long hallway and followed it leading strait to the living room, ah your finally hear said a blonde haired teenage boy, Haruhi looked around and saw Kathy, a blonde haired man, a brunette teenage girl and a red haired teenage boy, Haruhi I'd like to introduce you to my family said Kathy, this is Tobu she pointed at the blonde boy his special ability is the ability to fly, this is Ami she pointed at the brunette her ability is electrokinesis (electrokinesis is to shoot electricity through your hands), and this is Momi she pointed at the red head his ablity is creating fireballs, haruhi nodded and flashed a fake smile at her new family.

haruhi knew this is her knew family and a start of a new life, she was sad though that she lost her old family but this is a twist of her fate and accepted it.


	2. My New Life

1 year later ~

(Haruhi's POV)

I can't believe it has been a year since I last saw Ouran, since then I have been training my control, self defense and my power.

I found out that an ordinary vampire has the power of inhuman strength, inhuman speed, hypnosis and to change into a bat but gifted vampires such as myself and my family (the firehearts) have extraordinary powers more than the average vampires, I learned I have the power to manipulate energy and create an attack against my enemy for example creating an energy ball.

Through the past year I grew to love my new family, they took care of me like their own sister, I love Kathy, she is the most I grew close to, she is my big sister, I did hated my father because I never felt he loved me, all I see when I come home from school is him looking at my mom's picture, he never noticed me ever since, the person who became like a dad to me was Tobu, he cared for me like a daughter, I sometimes remember Tamaki when I see him, then there was my other big sister and brother Ami and Momi, although there dating I see them as my siblings.

My cover story when I go to school is that my name is Yuki Fireheart one of the richest families of Japan are the firehearts.

now my brown hair grew to my shoulders, I also have a body of a woman with c-cups, I can control myself now so my red eyes don't show, instead my brown bambi eyes show, now my skin is paler and colder.

as the story says Haruhi Fujioka died in a car accident, my family (the firehearts) literally put my body in a coffin and arrange the funeral since I'm already dead, I guess its fine, they did it for my story so no one will suspect me as haruhi fujioka, I acted dead when I was inside my coffin at my funeral, it pains me to see all my best friends in Ouran cried while looking at my face, I saw everyone that I know came to my funeral even the whole school of Ouran came to my funeral but I didn't see my dad or my mom come, when they buried me and everybody left my family dug up my grave and helped me up, then we placed it back like nothing happened to the grave.

right now is my first day in Ouran, my limo came to a stop, the driver informed me that we're here, I climbed outside the limo and saw the building of Ouran High School Academy I remembered my time here and the host club, I loved every bit of it but now I'm wearing the girl's uniform.

when I came in my classroom which is 2-A, I saw the Hitachiin twins, they were playing a video game, I heard the teacher say please introduce yourself, I nodded and said "I'm Yuki Fireheart, thank you for having me here" I bowed and flashed my Host smile that caught every student in the room's attention, I saw the twins looked at me with disgust, the teacher told me to sit right at the back, I nodded and thanked him.

(after school)

as usual I have no place to study, so I went to see what the host club was doing, when opened the door I saw the host club and some new members, I didn't see Mori-sempai or Huni-sempai, I remembered they graduated, I'm so sad that I didn't see them graduate, I saw Yasuchicka and Satoshi, their younger brothers.

when I went inside I saw all of them were shocked except the twins, I saw Tamaki getting closer and closer and said in a sad voice "Haruhi" I shook my head and said "No, I'm sorry but I'm Yuki Fireheart" Tamaki smiled his host smile and said "Oh' I'm very sorry princess I didn't mean to mistake you with somebody" "That's alright" I said, when I looked around I saw disappointment in their eyes then I smiled my host smile at them.

* * *

**AN: that's all I could think of for now, please review, please tell me what you want to happen in the next story, because I've got nothing... hehehehe...**


	3. Secret Revealed

_Haruhi smiled her Host smile._

(Haruhi's POV)

I was about to leave because I only wanted to check up on how their doing but the twins blocked me and said "Hey Yuki-chan lets play a game" they grinned their infamous mischievous grin, I smiled and replied with an innocent look at my face "what game?" though I've got a pretty good guess what the game is I still put the innocent act, "the which one is Hikaru game!" they both said in perfect harmony. "Oh boy, let's play then" I said in an Innocent voice I smirked while they put on their green hats and started spinning until Kyoya can't tell who is who, they stopped and said "so which one of us is Hikaru", "the one on the left" I exclaimed. "Wrong!" they both said, "Oh, you know I'm right".

They stared at me shocked at what I said, the host club we're also a bit shocked, Kyoya eyed me with a suspicious eye as I leave the Music room #3 holding a triumphant grin at my face.

I was just casually walking through the halls of Ouran when I heard a scream shouting for help, I ran to the sound with my inhuman speed until I got to the room, inside the room was a girl in a student uniform holding a crossbow on her left hand, she was wearing a rosary around her neck and wore special sunglasses to block a normal vampire's hypnotic eyes. That's when I knew she is a vampire hunter.

My eyes turned red out of instinct and got ready for battle, she aimed the weapon at me and shot a wooden arrow, I of course dodged it with ease, she fired a few more wooden arrows and I also dodged them, this is easy I thought to myself, I fired an energy ball at her and sent her flying causing her to hit the wall hard, she was about to get up but in a flash I was standing in front of her removed her sunglasses and restrained her, making her drop her weapon, I looked at her but she avoided my gaze, "look at my eyes" I ordered her but she didn't obliged and still avoided my gaze, I bit her wrist making her look at her wrist but I didn't released my venom in her, that's when I caught her I looked straight into her eyes this time she didn't avoided, Gotcha! She didn't have control at her body, she is in my hypnotic trance, so I let her hands fell at her sides "Faint" I ordered her and she fainted but I didn't release my trance "from this day on you will forget of being a vampire hunter, and forget that I am a vampire", she nodded then fell into my hands, I put her gently at the floor and destroyed her vampire hunting materials and then I left the room.

Some vampires would kill a hunter on the spot but I'm not like some hunters I'm a big softie and just order the hunter to forget, vampire hunters wear rosaries around their necks so vampires can't bite their necks but for really powerful vampires they can remove the rosary without getting burned, those kind of vampires are unaffected by other vampires hypnosis without wearing special sunglasses, like me, sometimes gifted hunters are unaffected by a vampire's hypnosis, those are the tricky hunters to defeat for me because I go easy on hunters, on those kind of occasions I just suck their blood until they faint, on other drastic measures such as battling other creatures or very hard to defeat vampire hunters, I just kill them if their intentions are bad, when I get exhausted then that means I need to drink blood to regain my energy or else I can't use my power and when exposed to sunlight I turn into ash, but if I get to drink blood especially rich human blood I usually last for two weeks without drinking and can stand the sun for that amount of time, the sunlight actually drains my energy but I can stand the sunlight, some lower class vampires turns to ash when in contact with the sunlight even though they just drank blood, those are the heartless kind of vampires that shows absolutely no mercy.

I just left the room and was casually walking through the halls of ouran until I felt a weird presence but I just ignored it because maybe it's just one if those admirers following me around, I felt the presence nearer until it grabbed my hand and pinned me against the wall and trapped me, I could push him if I wanted but I decided to just play along and not risk my identity, being discovered means a lot of explaining, I looked up and saw onyx colored eyes hidden with glasses, I knew who it was, it was none other than Kyoya Ootori himself, "I know your secret Yuki Fireheart" he stated and smirked, "whatever do you mean Kyoya-sempai" I said innocently showing him my innocent brown eyes and my puppy dog face, "drop the dumb act, I know it's you Haruhi" he said with an annoyed tone and once again smirked his shadow king smirked, this snapped me and looked at him before I unlocked my red eyes and looked straight into his beautiful onyx eyes and just like that he is in my trance, "I order you to forget everything you know about me and continue doing whatever your doing in your laptop" he nodded and started walking towards the host club's music room #3, I let him go and smirked.

(Narrator's POV)

Meanwhile somewhere in the halls of Ouran, a certain raven haired, onyx eyes, rich male walked, I got you Haruhi red handed he said, he smirked his shadow king smirked and pushed up his glasses, he looked back at his black note book and at a special page says:

_ Vampire Category_

_Haruhi Fujioka aka: Yuki Fireheart_

_Age: 17_

_Sex: Female_

_She was turned into a vampire last year by her adoptive family, she was adopted by the firehearts due to the wish of her original father (wish Unknown), she faked her funeral to cover her current life and family problems, their family have a strong bonding and kind hearted vampires, the firehearts are one of the strongest and richest line of vampires in the whole country of Japan._

_-a very important person for the Ootori vampire line-_

Haruhi didn't realized her mistake by accidentally showing her red eyes to the Ootori heir, interesting information Kyoya mumbled.


	4. Knowing a truth

It was another brilliant day, a morning without school and another day to go for a hunt, haruhi sighed as she was getting ready for hunting, she remembered the scene that happened yesterday and just shrugged it off.

She's wearing a red tank top with dark denim jeans, she wore a brown belt with pockets, and inside those pockets were three unlabeled empty glass bottles and a marker pen, she hunt every month and keeps her supply of blood in those bottles, mostly it will contain animal blood but if she is lucky she can get away with a creatures blood, for her drinking blood like those make her last for five to six days or less.

She got out of her room and walked down the hall until she reached the living room where her family is, she smiled and said "good morning, I'm just going to hunt, it seems my supply of blood is running low" they just smiled at her back and continue doing what they're doing, Kathy kissed Haruhi's forehead and waved a good bye at her while holding a few files at her right hand and held a glass of blood in her left hand.

Haruhi's POV

When I am hunting, I feel absolutely free, I feel the wind blowing at my shoulder length hair and I feel a lot of natural energy around me.

I walked happily exiting the house and made a turn at the left where my shortcut to the forest is, I walked the path I usually walk and started jogging going deeper in the forest where the wild animals are and other creatures live, I finally made a stop and climbed up a tree waiting for my prey to enter my territory, I waited for what seem like 3 minutes and saw an ordinary looking deer came walking in my territory eating grass, I jumped down the tree and walked nearer to the deer not making a sound, my eyes turned red unlocking my vampire abilities then I pounced at it strangling it but it revealed its razor claws and fangs, it was a special deer those kind of animals were already bitten or clawed causing them to mutate by other creature's blood, those kind of blood are richer than the ordinary dear blood and keeps me going for a week, I bit it and drank half of its blood and the other half poured it inside one of my bottles until it died, I got out my marker pen and labeled it "mutated deer blood" and placed it inside my pocket.

I started walking in another direction trying to find myself another territory, I walked inside another creature's territory, I stopped walking and stood in the middle of his territory, challenging him to show himself and after minutes he appeared behind a boulder, it was a snake man, his upper body is a man while his lower body showed a body of a snake, his eyes are green and has fangs and tongue like a snake.

I summoned my bloody red eyes as I watch him slither towards me, he pounced at me but I have already summoned my energy ball and threw it at him, he was unaffected by it, he use a shield spell to blocked my attack, he blew a violet puff of smoke from his mouth to me, I accidentally inhaled the smoke, that scent is oddly familiar then I remembered that it was poison for magical creatures, I coughed up as I was starting to get weaker and loose my energy, I feel woozy, my eyesight started to get blurry, I feel the whole world spinning and feel my legs give out but when I was about to crash to the ground I felt strong arms caught me then my world turned black.

I woke up in a familiar bed then I sat up, I slowly opened my eyes seeing myself in a familiar room, it was a simple room with not much furniture, I opened my eyes more and saw a dark figure leaning against the door staring at me, I rubbed both of my eyes with my hands and looked at the figure again but now it was getting closer until I saw a glimpse of light from glasses, it was a male, he pushed his glasses up and walked a bit faster towards me then I saw raven colored hair, he was Kyoya-sempai, I sighed and asked him "uh sempai, what am I doing in your room at your bed" he grinned and said "I saw you faint in the forest and brought you hear" he then walked towards me and sat at the edge of the bed with a smirk at his face, "Um sempai, what were you doing in the forest?" I asked him, "I was hunting just like you were" I was shocked my eyes grew wide and it went bloody red in an instant I jumped out of his bed and held a fighting stance, he looked at me and then he smirked again, "what are you and what did you do to Kyoya-sempai!" I ordered him practically summoning my energy ball ready to throw it at him, he didn't answer and just kept looking at me, I threw my energy ball and he dodged it, my throw must be a bit off because he dodged it.

then I felt a stinging pain in my head, I held my head as I knelt to the ground and felt my head throb in pain, I saw Kyoya ran to me and catch me before I hit the ground, he ran so fast that it seemed like he was a vampire but then again I must be hallucinating of too much pain in my head, I felt him set me down on his bed then for a split second I didn't feel his arms around me then came back, he was holding a glass of blood, why was he holding a glass of blood, he made me drink the blood and I gladly accepted it, I finished drinking and regain my energy then looked at him, his eyes are like the color of my eyes which is bloody red, I saw fangs showing and saw his skin a bit paler than before, I jumped away from him in shock which is a long jump because of my vampire strength and stuttered some words "s-sempai, y-you're a v-vampire?".

He nodded at me and said "yes haruhi, I'm just like you" I stared at him and then said calmly "how did you know that I'm a vampire as well and how do you know I'm Haruhi" I saw him smirk and then he said "I have my sources and by the way you showed me that you're a vampire by making a mistake of showing me your eyes, so how could I not know" I sighed and face palmed myself, "stupid" I stated, "do not worry haruhi, I'm not going to give away that your still walking in the earth, because it's against vampire laws to do so and furthermore I won't gain any merits from making one of the richest families in Japan get hunted down" he said in a low voice that send chills down my spine, I smiled at him with my host smile and said "thank you then for your gratitude sempai" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the window and opened it, I looked outside, his room is on the fourth floor, I looked at him once more but he is not on the bed anymore, I looked around and saw him behind me inching towards my face, "Um Kyoya-sempai, what are you doing?" he grinned at me then said "nothing I'm just watching you go but why don't you use the door instead of the window?" I shrugged and simply said "the window is a faster shortcut than the door and besides it saves me the trouble of meeting your father, which I can imagine will send chills down my spine" I smiled a sweet smile at him and said "bye Kyoya-sempai, see you at school" then I jumped off his window and land safely with my two feet, I ran towards the forest in the direction of our mansion and didn't glance back, I smiled while I was running knowing that I'm not the only vampire at ouran and also that Kyoya-sepmai and I will grow more close knowing his secret as well.


	5. Another secret revealed

Yuki aka Haruhi was just on her way to the host club because of a message she got in her locker saying a mysterious person will kill the people she cares the most inside music room #3. Usually in these hours which is like six pm the host club is done with work and leaving. Haruhi opened the doors of music room #3 and saw no one was around.

It's about to get dark and she must go home before the full moon because for vampires its dangerous to be out when there is a full moon. It is said in vampire history that the vampire's worst enemy, the werewolves are strongest when the full moon is at its peak and when it's the night of the new moon it is the vampire's strongest.

Haruhi felt a strange sense that this is a trap but she still thinks she can handle the situation and not risk her friends get hurt. She was about to leave but the doors slammed shut and lock. When she turned around she saw three men wearing red cloaks. Their heads were covered by their hoods, so she can't see their faces.

(Haruhi's POV)

I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and dizziness, my head is throbbing and I suddenly fell causing me to lie on the floor conscious. I looked up to see the guy in the middle holding up a red glowing rosary, which are used by vampire hunters, so I figured they were hunters.

In the vampire history book the essence of a red rosary makes any vampire from any rank get weaker by the moment, by just being near to a red rosary for a long period of time can kill a vampire in an hour unless the rosary is destroyed or preserved in a cloth made of bear fur.

I looked back to the men wearing red cloaks just before I faint, I manage to catch a glimpse of another figure fighting them but it was blurry and my world turn black.

(Normal POV)

Haruhi was about to faint when Tobu came bursting inside the door. He punched the guy in the middle and dashed right away to Haruhi and carried her outside but before he can escape he was blocked by the vampire hunter who was carrying the red rosary. He removed his red cloak to find weapons wrapped around him, he has blue hair, emerald eyes and is wearing an Ouran uniform. Tobu was a bit shocked when he saw the boy's emerald eyes because he knew that he is not facing just an ordinary vampire hunter but he is facing one of the most talented vampire hunters. They are known as one of the best families of vampire hunters and only a few can survive them.

Tobu lifted his right arm to his mouth and inhaled a puff of air then whistled as loud as he can whistle and in a split second the whole family was there, Kathy, Ami, and Momi. The hunter smirked and snapped his fingers then his two friends that were wearing the red cloaks came to his side and removed their cloaks. The one on the left is female and has long blonde hair and emerald eyes; she is holding a rifle in her right hand. The one on the right is male; he has short blonde hair and emerald eyes, he is holding a glowing emerald dagger.

The blue haired reach to his back and lifted a crossbow with glowing red arrows, he looked at the vampires strait in the eyes and didn't seemed to be hypnotized by the vampires, then he shot four arrows at the four of them, the firehearts dodged the attack and ran as fast as they can somewhere to escape. Tobu manage to lose them and also his family members because they split in separate paths.

He is now inside a library and wandered further. He forgot that he was carrying Haruhi and placed her on a wooden table for a moment, he feels weak battling those hunters because of their red rosary.

"hm, this is a problem" he said to himself. "Those hunters are the Tatsumaki family" he spoke again. "Who are the Tatsumaki family?" Haruhi suddenly asked while sitting up and rubbing her head. "Ah, your finally awake my dear" "well to answer your question the Tatsumaki family are one of the best vampire hunter families in Japan, they have the natural ability to be unaffected by a vampire's hypnotism and are great at weapon handling and good at setting traps" Tobu answered. "ow my head hurts and I feel very thirsty" Haruhi stated. "your energy is drained by absorbing to much of the essence of the red rosary" Tobu said. "Where are the others and why are you here?" Haruhi asked. "Well, we separated from them when we were battling and it's getting late and it's the night of the full moon where vampires are weaker, so we figured that you were in trouble" Tobu simply said. "Thanks for your help Tobu nii-san but we need to find the others and get out before the hunters find us" Haruhi said.

They went out the library but when they opened the door to their exit suddenly they found a werewolf waiting for them at the exit, staring at them and growling. "Oh my chiz!" Haruhi exclaimed. "This is just my lucky day" Tobu sarcastically said. "Can this day possibly get any worse" screamed Haruhi. Then the vampire hunters appear out of nowhere. "you just have to say it, good job Haruhi" Tobu said sarcastically, Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

The werewolf looked into Haruhi's eyes then it pouted and sat down, wagging it's tail. It then turned back at the direction of Haruhi and faced the hunters, it started barking loudly at the hunters and growled. "those Tatsumakis may be good at hunting and killing vampires but they are certainly not good at handling werewolves" Tobu stated. "Haruhi you didn't told me that you were friends with a werewolf." said Tobu. "I didn't know I'm friends with a werewolf either" said Haruhi. The hunters suddenly ran cowardly while shouting and screaming for their lives. "well I guess we owe you sir werewolf." said Haruhi to the werewolf. The werewolf faced Haruhi then transformed into a human, he turned into Huni-sempai. "what the heck! Huni-sempai you're a werewolf?" Haruhi said raising her voice a bit. "well Haru-chan you faked your death and made all of us devastated, so I guess were even, and yes I'm a werewolf" said Huni. "you got a good point, Huni-sempai, and sorry for making you all sad" said Haruhi. "why did you fake your death anyway?" asked Huni. "its complicated" replied Haruhi. Huni smiled at Haruhi and said "ok, sorry for asking" then waved good-bye "see you later Haru-chan, got to go." said Huni. "bye Huni-sempai" replied Haruhi then smiled.

"Well that was interesting." said Tobu. "yes it is" replied Haruhi.


	6. Kidnapped!

It was another beautiful morning for Haruhi as she was casually walking down the halls of Ouran. She was on her way to visiting the host club like every day, when she heard a dramatic cry of a girl, of course "she" being Haruhi walked right into the cry of the girl but like always it was a trap and it was this time a boy hunter, wearing a red cloak and holding a rifle at his left hand.

"Oh brother, don't you hunters get tired of failing constantly" said Haruhi irritably. "Bring it on!" shouted Haruhi. The hunter suddenly aimed and shoots. Haruhi dodged it with ease and stood in front of the hunter, looking straight into his eyes, he smirked and shot Haruhi, it hit her directly on her left arm, making her wince in pain but no blood trickled, and only dry blood is visible. Haruhi dodged his other bullets and formed an energy ball with her right arm, she aimed and threw it at him but he was swift and dodged it. "Shoot, it missed" she cursed. He smirked and shoots again, it critically hit her in her right arm, Haruhi winced in pain and cursed under her breath. "This is ridiculous," "he can follow my fast movements and can't get hypnotized," she thought. "How can I beat this guy, without killing him" she thought out loud. Then suddenly her vision turned black, she felt pain at the back of her head and her last memory was three men in red cloaks, standing there and laughing at their success.

She woke up in a cold dungeon cell. Both of her wrists chained with red aura imitating at the chains. Haruhi struggled to break free but failed, as each time she struggle, she felt her energy drained by the chains, sucking the power in her. She felt weak and helpless chained and beaten. She saw nothing but a torch for her light, cold jail cell bars, caging her inside, and saw stairs leading strait to what seemed like a metal door. She looked at herself to see that she was still wearing her Ouran uniform but it was very dirty and some bits are torn apart. "How did I end up in here?" she asked herself. She struggled again but stopped because she felt unbearably weak and helpless. She tried shouting and begging for help but no one came to her rescue. She finally gave up of trying getting out because she knew it's useless.

(Somewhere inside a castle)

"Boss I caught her, now what?" said a man wearing a red cloak. "Now it's time for phase two, we wait for them to arrive." Said another man wearing a black suit. He laughed an evil laugh then watched a Television monitor showing Haruhi tied in chains.

(With the Host Club)

"So all along it really was Haruhi" said Hikaru. Huni nodded. "How can we be so stupid to not notice that it was her all along" said Kaoru. "Wait, isn't Haruhi dead?" said Tamaki. "Idiot" all of the hosts said. "She was turned, Tamaki you Idiot" said Kyoya. "Oh, I get it now" said Tamaki. "ugh" Hikaru groaned. "So why is Haru-chan not here yet?" said Huni. "We don't know, she didn't come to class today" said the twins in unison. "I'm getting worried, she never misses a day even if she's sick." said Huni. "yeah that is weird" said the twins in unison. Suddenly a girl with brown braided haired that looks like a rich lady who they usually flirt with, came running in the Host club room, panting, trying to catch breath and said. "I saw Yuki-chan get kidnapped by some men wearing red cloaks earlier." "what!?" the host club said in unison. "where did they take her!" said a mad Hikaru. "I don't know, I just saw them pass by the hallway and they told me to tell you guys" said the girl. "thank you dear princess" said Tamaki while kissing the back of her hand. The girl blushed then ran away in embarrassment. "Kyoya!" said Tamaki in a serious tone. "I'm on it" said Kyoya while typing at his Laptop.

(Inside the castle)

Meanwhile a guy in an expensive suit, sitting in a leather armchair watched Haruhi in a monitor struggling to break free. He laughed evilly and said "soon the time will come that you and your friends will see each other again."

(Inside the Dungeon)

Haruhi struggled again even though it's pointless, her energy was drained yet again. The metal doors opened and it revealed a man wearing a red cloak. He opened the jail bars and unchained her. "your coming with me, vampire" he said, then he restrained her wrist with a red rosary. Haruhi didn't bother to protest because she was too weak to even say a word. She noticed that he has a snake insignia in his left wrist when he reached up and unchained her. The man dragged her limp body up the stairs (that must've hurt) and placed her in what seemed like a ballroom but with a big wooden pole in the middle. The man chained her with the special chains on the wooden pole and left. Haruhi looked around the room after the man left and across her were a set of double doors and nothing else. She was too weak to even think strait so the last thing that she thought off was the host club then she fell unconscious.

* * *

**AN: sorry its too short, I'll write it longer next time**


	7. An encounter with a witch

(With the host club)

"Kyoya where are we going?" said Tamaki. "We are going to the death forest, where Haruhi is" said Kyoya in a serious tone while typing at his laptop but deep inside he really is worried about Haruhi. They've been riding inside the limo for a few minutes already after the fan girl left the host club blushing madly. "I hope Haru-chan is okay" said Huni with puppy dog eyes looking at Mori. Mori just grunted in response but he too is worried about what Haruhi is doing right now. "The death forest is a dangerous place" said Hikaru. "Why would someone take Haruhi at that creepy place" said Kaoru finishing his brother's sentence. "Because apparently that's where the kidnapper's hiding place is" said Kyoya. "Oh" said the twins in unison.

After a few more minutes the limo stopped and the driver announced "this is as far as I can go master" Kyoya nodded and waved at the other host club members to get out. After he came out of the limo he told his driver to wait here until they come back, the driver nodded and turned off the engine. "Kyoya where are we going now?" said Tamaki. "Inside the death forest" said Kyoya. Tamaki nodded and started walking inside death forest while the others followed behind him.

Tamaki walked straight at the dirt path and saw something ahead, it looked like a brown haired woman he walked closer to the woman and asked her "miss are you alright?" the woman turned around and appeared to be Haruhi wearing a yellow sundress, she smiled and cupped his face. Tamaki felt shocked and suddenly all emotion was drained in his eyes, he was frozen on the spot and his body was unresponsive. "Hey boss we're not suppose to goof around here" the twins said in unison, when they looked at what Tamaki was looking at they saw Haruhi standing there smirking at them seductively wearing a red strapless gown, her hair is in a French twist, and she was wearing an expensive pearl necklace. Haruhi walked seductively at them and each cupped their faces softly. The twins were utterly helpless under her control and froze on the spot their hearts beating rapidly and watched her every movement. "Hey Hika-chan, Kao-chan, watcha looking at?" said Huni, while Mori tailed behind. They both looked at what the twins and Tamaki are looking at and saw Haruhi wearing a strawberry printed dress. She smiled, walked towards them both and hugged the both of them, they hugged back but both of them didn't smile they just hugged back. Kyoya went to see what was going on and he saw the brunette before his eyes, smiling at him, wearing a midnight blue gown and her hair is wrapped in a French bun. She ran towards Kyoya and hugged him tightly. He froze and felt his body unresponsive.

From the woman's point of view she stood in front of them smirking. The boys before her now are standing there with lifeless and emotionless eyes, unresponsive and have no control over their bodies. She laughed evilly and said "all of you fell under my spell so easily" but suddenly Huni and Mori's eyes refilled with life again and their pupils turned to slits, they suddenly transformed into werewolves (both of them) the woman was shocked she tried running away but bumped into Mori, she looked in horror and ran the other way but she bumped to Huni. She walked back, finding no escape and threatened "if you hurt me your friends die" both Huni and Mori changed to their normal human forms and stood there watching her with much caution. "break the spell you put on them" said Huni in a serious tone. The woman laughed and said "sorry but witches can't undo their own spells, your friends will break my spell on their own like the both of you did but if you're friends gave in to my spell then I have full control over them" she laughed evilly. Huni glared at her and she cowered in fear. Huni looked back at his friends with worry and concern in his eyes and he spoke in his mind "_I hope you're alright guys."_ He looked back at the witch and stared at her with a deadly stare, which gave her a chill down her spine.

(With Kyoya)

Haruhi pulled away from her hug and stared at Kyoya. "Um Kyoya-sempai I l-love y-you" stuttered Haruhi. Kyoya was utterly shock then smirked. "well, well I can't believe the infamous Haruhi Fujioka just confessed her feelings" said Kyoya proudly. Haruhi blushed then said "h-how do you feel about me?" Kyoya smirked then said "I'll have to think about it if it will gain any merit to me" but deep inside his heart was pounding rapidly and his inner self was telling him to go for it but there was an off feeling about it, he pushed the thought aside when he saw Haruhi leaning forward and softly kissing him on the lips, his whole world was spinning and by instinct he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away so they can breathe for a little while then she kissed again but more passionately. Kyoya was getting a really bad feeling about it and can't help but pull away. "Haruhi is it really you?" he asked. "yes Kyoya it's me" replied Haruhi. Kyoya's eyes thinned and glared at Haruhi. "Kyoya w-why are you s-staring at me like that" said Haruhi. But his pupils are already bloody red and dead on glared at her eyes. Haruhi stood still and froze, she can't move a muscle. Kyoya stepped back and said "I knew that it wasn't you, first of all you don't call anybody by their name without honorifics unless their younger or in the same age as you, second rich vampire lines or really talented and gifted vampires are immune to the hypnotic trances of another vampire, and third the Haruhi I know has less dominance and never stutters when I death glare at her" he frowned with disappointment and then said to her angrily "where is Haruhi!" the woman that looked like Haruhi frowned then poofed and returned him back.

(In the real world)

Kyoya's eyes gleamed red which broke him out of the spell. He looked at what was before him and saw an old lady with a black cloak. "Ah, a witch, I've should've known" said Kyoya bluntly. He looked around him and saw the twins and Tamaki still in the spell, and Huni and Mori broke out of it and stood there, eyeing the witch. Kyoya sighed and looked at the other members that are still charmed seriously. "_I hope you're doing well"_ he thought.

(With the Twins)

Haruhi looked seductively at them and cupped both of their chins, she smirked then slowly walk away. "Wait Haruhi" they both said in unison then they followed her. They came across two dirt paths. They looked at each other and nodded "I'll go to the left" said Hikaru "I'll go to the right" said Kaoru.

(Kaoru)

Kaoru walked casually at the dirt path following its direction that lead to a huge lake and Haruhi sitting at the edge, dipping her feet looking from afar, she stared at Kaoru then smiled sweetly. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. He walked closer to her thinking of how beautiful she looks then she sat next to her. She cupped his face and said "I love you, Kaoru" then gently leaned and kissed him softly. Kaoru's heart is beating rapidly that he's sweating, he feels hot but he gave in and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist then tilted his head to kiss her deeper. Haruhi responded and gently combed through his auburn hair. Kaoru pulled away to catch his breath then kissed her more passionately. Haruhi placed her other hand on his chest and opened her mouth so Kaoru can enter his tongue and explore her mouth inside. He obliged and entered her mouth with his tongue, but suddenly he felt that this was wrong and that this was all unreal. He pulled away to look at her eyes but he couldn't see the loving part of Haruhi, all he could see was soulless lust but no love, he could see a dominant Haruhi not the naive Haruhi that he knew and love. Then he thought of his brother and how he's doing. He worriedly said "we should look for Hikaru, who knows where he is now" he stood up only to have him pulled back down by Haruhi "forget about Hikaru and stay here, for me" said Haruhi. Kaoru's eyes widened and said "there something wrong with you Haruhi, the Haruhi I know would never say that" she smirked and said "but Kaoru I love you too much, don't you love me more than your arrogant brother." Now Kaoru backed away and said "you're not our Haruhi, give us back our Haruhi." Haruhi frowned then poof she was gone, that caused Kaoru to go back to the real world.

(Real world)

Kaoru's pupils turned to slits then broke him out of the spell. He went back to normal then looked around to see Kyoya, Mori, and Huni looking at an old hag wearing a black cloak and saw his brother and Tamaki with such lifeless eyes. His eyes widened and shook his brother vigorously to see his not responding. "Hikaru" he said but he still did not responded, he looked at the hag and saw her smirked. "Hey lady, what did you do with my brother!" he shouted. She laughed evilly then said "even though I did that to your brother, you can't kill me and If you kill me your brother dies with me" he sneered at her then looked back at his brother with concerned eyes. _I hope you're alright Hikaru_, he thought.

(Hikaru)

Hikaru was walking down a dirt path leading to beautiful meadow with a cherry blossom tree right at the middle. He walked towards it to see Haruhi leaning against the cherry tree. She stared at him then gave him her sweet smile that made Hikaru's heart skip a beat. He smiled back then walked closer towards her. He sat down beside her then Haruhi suddenly said "Hikaru, I love you." Hikaru's eyes widened with shock and surprise, He was frozen until Haruhi started to lean and kiss him, which shocked him to his pants. Hikaru kissed her back then pulled back to say "Haruhi, I love you too." She smiled then kissed him passionately she cupped his cheek and combed through his hair. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She pulled away to catch her breath then kissed him again. Hikaru pulled away from Haruhi then said "I love you too much Haruhi that I will give the world for you" Haruhi smirked then said "really then can you fight those creatures over there for me" she pointed at the four monsters. One is a blonde haired hairy monster, the other is a dark colored serpent, the other is an auburn hair tiger, and last a shadow monster. "with pleasure my love" said Hikaru and first charged at the monster that is closest to him which is the auburn hair tiger.

(Real world)

The evil witch laugh and said "I have finally controlled one" Hikaru's eyes turned black then charged at Kaoru. "Hikaru what are you doing" said Kaoru. Hikaru didn't respond, he only gritted his teeth and punched his brother at the stomach. Kaoru blocked it but he was still hurt. Mori and Huni instantly took action and dashed at Hikaru to restrain him but failed as Hikaru shape shifted into a Tiger, attacking his brother again, clawing his arm and roaring at him. The witch laughed evilly and said "I got myself a shape shifter, this will certainly be interesting"

(Hikaru)

Hikaru charged at the auburn hair tiger and punched him at the stomach but the Tiger dodged it and roared at him. Then he noticed the blonde hairy monster and the dark colored serpent attacked him and tried to grab him but he shrugged them of him and shape shifted into a tiger, he clawed the auburn hair tiger at his arm and roared at him. Haruhi watched with amazement and said "Go Hikaru!" Hikaru heard Haruhi and smirked mentally.

(Real world)

"You witch!" shouted Kaoru, bring me back my brother. "No can do, I can't reverse my spell once I do it" said the witch. "You can't or you won't" stated Kyoya. "I had many encounters with a witch before and I know that they can reverse their own spells if they wanted, witch" said Kyoya casually. The witch snorted, then said "so what if I know how to reverse it, you still can't make me do it" said the witch. Kyoya chuckled then said "watch what you say, you witch. You know I can turn you into ashes if I wanted" replied Kyoya with a satisfied smirk, his eyes turned red and looked at the witch directly into her eyes with a deadly look that sent chills down her spine. She laughed and said "are you trying to hypnotize me, because if you are it will not work. Witches and warlocks are immune to the hypnotic eyes of a vampire" Kyoya chuckled and said "I am not stupid, witch. I am not trying to hypnotize the likes of you. I am merely binding your shadow" the witch was shocked then tried to move but can't then she saw Kyoya stepping at her shadow. She laughed then said "impressive, for a creature who is weak against holy objects" "what can you gain by binding me like this" she asked with amusement in her voice. Again Kyoya chuckled and said "to make sure that you don't escape and also to inflict pain" the witch's eyes widened and said "you're obviously bluffing" she said it with terror in her eyes. "Let's find out, shall we" said Kyoya as he raised his hand to his face and made a fist. The witch's heart felt like it's too tight that she can't bear it. "If you k-kill me your friends die with me" said the witch as she tried to breathe. Kyoya smirked then said "oh, I'm not trying to kill you just torture you until you give in" the witch sneered then said "b-bastard" Kyoya gripped his fist tighter that she felt her heart would explode then she said "s-stop, please I'll tell you anything you want" Kyoya chuckled then said "fine I will spare your life, you witch, after you tell me what I need to know" the witch nodded then said "in my right pocket there is vial there that I got from the holy spring in the valley of honesty, make your friends that has been clouded by my spell drink it, your other blonde friend is not going to be effected by it yet until he makes his choice to stay or leave my spell, only then can you set them free" the witch tried to catch her breath a few more times then said "a deal is a deal, now let me go" Kyoya smiled then un-bind her. "It is nice doing business with you, you can go now and never bother us again" the witch snorted then walked away from them. Kyoya walked closer to Hikaru as he dodged his attacks flawlessly then he opened the vial and dropped the half of it into his mouth.

(Hikaru)

The shadow monster approached him, he tried clawing him but the monster dodged his attack. Hikaru roared at the monster but suddenly the monster made him drink something like water. He gulped it then looked back at Haruhi who slowly approached him and told him "I am sorry Hikaru but all of this is not real, I've been playing with you the whole time, forgive me but I must leave" Hikaru returned to his normal form then said "Haruhi don't leave me, I love you" she smiled at him then said "don't forget you still have to take care of Kaoru" Hikaru nodded then he heard Haruhi said "until we meet again Hikaru."

(Real world)

Hikaru turned back and looked around with his normal golden eyes. He saw his brother then hugged him tight "I'm sorry Kaoru, I left you" Kaoru smiled "It's okay, it's not your fault, You can't control yourself" Hikaru smiled at his brother then said "what happen to your arm!" Kaoru grinned then said "Oh, it's nothing" Hikaru frowned. He looked around to see his friends all smiling and Tamaki with lifeless eyes. "What happened to the boss?" said Hikaru. "Tama-chan and all of us was controlled by a witch, we're still waiting for him to break the spell by himself or attack us" said Huni. "So I was attacking all of you too" asked Hikaru. Huni nodded. "So that explains the cut on Kaoru's arm" said Hikaru. "I'm sorry Kaoru" Hikaru apologized with watery eyes. "It's alright Hikaru" said Kaoru. "I hope the boss will be okay" said Hikaru. "Yeah" replied Kaoru.

(Tamaki)

Haruhi looked seductively at Tamaki she pulled him closer and stroked his hair. "Tamaki I have something to say" said Haruhi. "What is it my dear daughter" asked Tamaki. "Tamaki, I love you" said Haruhi. Tamaki blushed then cupped her face "I love you too my beloved" he said. They both leaned to one another and kissed each other. "But this is simply not right my dear beloved, because I have been staring at you and watching you my dear daughter and the Haruhi I know would either fidget and act very embarrass when she says a strong emotion like love or she will kick my foot and call me an idiot. I may be an idiot but I am certainly not stupid" said Tamaki. "You have lust in your eyes my dear, not love. We simply cannot be together" stated Tamaki. "I know Haruhi is naïve and dense, you my dear is just a replica and a pretty face, because when I look at the true Haruhi's big brown eyes, I see love and compassion, a strong and innocent girl. May I ask where is the true Haruhi." Haruhi smiled and slowly disappeared into ash. Tamaki smiled as he figured out that the Haruhi he saw before was not his daughter.

(Real world)

Tamaki's eyes gleamed red and looked around to see the others staring at him. "What happened?" he asked. "You and all of us were charmed by a witch" said Kyoya. "Oh, okay" said Tamaki. He looked around to see that everyone broke out of the spell. "So where are we going now Kyoya?" said Tamaki. "we follow the dirt path that leads to the castle, where Haruhi is" said Kyoya. "Men, onwards!" said Tamaki. "Yes sir!" said the twins and Huni in unison. Mori grunted in response and Kyoya just followed them to the castle where Haruhi is imprisoned. To save their Haruhi was their mission to complete.


	8. Surprise inside the Castle

(At the Castle Ballroom)

Haruhi woke up still on the wooden pole. She looked around to see no signs of the enemy and tried to yet again struggle but she was still drained and stopped. "Hurry up guys, I'm dying here" she said then she fell unconscious.

(At the Castle's Headquarters)

"Such a waste of good talent if she dies" said a man then laughed evilly.

(With the Host Club)

"We're coming my dear daughter" said Tamaki. "Hang on, in there, Haruhi" said Hikaru. "I hope you're alright Haru-chan" said Huni. Mori said nothing and Kyoya gritted his teeth as they all ran, approaching the castle. When they finally reached the gate, a group of six Hunters wearing red cloaks came out of nowhere. One is holding a riffle (the one that attacked Haruhi), one is holding a whip, one is holding a sword, one is holding some chains, one is holding two guns, and the other is holding a spear. The guys in the red cloaks all stood ready for battle as the host club did the same.

Kyoya fought the guy holding a riffle. He shoots three bullets at Kyoya and Kyoya avoided them with ease. Kyoya's eyes turned red then forms a solid sword that is made of pure shadow. With his fast speed he went behind the riffle man and stabbed him then the sword vanished and the man fell down.

Tamaki fought the woman with the whip. The woman makes the first move by whipping Tamaki but Tamaki dodged it. Tamaki's eyes turned red and some vines started moving around him, the vines started mending itself and created a French rapier sword made of vine, leaves, and roots. The woman whipped him again but it looped around his sword. Tamaki pulled her closer by grabbing the whip and pulled her again and again, closer and closer each time until she reached Tamaki. Tamaki grabbed her by the waist and said "Such a beauty like you shouldn't be fighting us." The girl blushed and looked away, She carelessly dropped her whip in the process and slowly looked at Tamaki's eyes which are red. By the time their eyes met she was hypnotized by not only his beauty but also because of his ability to hypnotize people by looking directly into their eyes. She stood frozen with lust filled eyes, Tamaki smiled triumphantly and let her go, he leaned forward to her ear to whisper "sleep, my dear" then without anything else she dropped at the ground unconscious.

Hikaru and Kaoru fought the guy holding the sword and the guy holding the chains. Their pupils turned to slits then suddenly they both shape shifted into red and blue Chinese dragons, the two hunters gaze at the dragons then suddenly started attacking them, the guy holding the chains attacked the blue dragon which is Kaoru and the guy holding the sword attacked the red dragon which is Hikaru. Hikaru breathe out fire which melted the guy's sword, he watched in terror as Hikaru roared at him, he started running away in the other direction but Hikaru grabbed him with his tail and threw him at the sky until he is nowhere to be seen. As for Kaoru he was tied up in the chains which squeezed him painfully. Hikaru aided him by breathing fire at the chains but it didn't burned Kaoru at all because he is fire proof in that form. The chains melted and broke Kaoru free, they both glared at the guy and this time Kaoru grabbed him with his tail and threw him at the sky until he is nowhere to be seen. Both of the twins changed back to their original form and grinned at each other with their mischievous grins.

Huni fought the guy with the two guns. The guy aimed for Huni and shoots four bullets. Huni dodges them all and turned to half of his werewolf self with his pupils turning to slits and his claws showing. The guy with the guns smirked as he loaded his guns with silver bullets. Huni's eyes widened and ran towards him when he is still unguarded, Huni clawed him, the hunter dodges his claws but it was too late, because right after the guy dodged his claws, Huni kicked him at the back of his head, causing the guy to fall unconscious. Huni smiled and returned to his normal self.

Mori fought the woman with the spear. She first uncloaked herself revealing gills around her neck and water tubes sticking on it, she has blonde hair, she has sea shell covering her breast, two legs with fins sticking at the sides, she has fins for ears, and she has razor sharp teeth. In short she is a siren. Mori seemed unimpressed and charged at her but she suddenly opened her mouth and sang a siren's song which can mesmerize any male. Mori stopped suddenly, his eyes held lust and agony. She smirked then charged with her spear pointed at him but she stopped when she realized that she feels her lungs in deep pain and tried to breathe the water, she looked at her water tubes and noticed that there was no water and that it has a big hole at it that looks like it was clawed, she glance at Mori's hands and noticed his left hand was furry with sharp claws, with her last breath, she cursed, then fell unconscious. Mori was released of her trance and turned back to normal.

After the last of the Hunter was defeated, the gates opened. The host club looked at each other then nodded. They all ran inside the gates and hoped to search for Haruhi.

(In the castle Ballroom)

A blue haired man wearing an expensive suit walked inside the Ballroom and stood in front of Haruhi. He snapped his fingers and a group of maids came inside the room with grooming tools and clothes. He got out a bottle of some kind of purple liquid; he opened Haruhi's mouth and poured the contents of the bottle inside her mouth. Haruhi woke up with emotionless eyes and did nothing to protest, he smirked and laughed evilly then he left the room. The maids unchained Haruhi and started dressing her up.

(With the Host club)

A maid opened the front door and bowed to the host club. "The master is expecting you, please follow me sir" said the maid and started walking. The host club followed the maid cautiously to what seems like a throne room. The maid bow and left, closing the door behind her.

The lights opened in the dark throne room revealing a handsome and young blue haired man wearing a King's outfit with a matching crown and cape appeared. He wore an eye mask to hide his identity. He opened his mouth and said "greetings and welcome to my castle of night. Let me introduce myself my name is Yoru Mayonaka, may I ask what brings the six gentlemen of the richest families here in my humble home" "where is Haruhi!" said Hikaru angrily. "Who is Haruhi?" Yoru asked. "don't play dumb with us! Where is she" said Hikaru. Kyoya raised his hand to stop Hikaru then said "I'm sorry but can you tell us where miss Yuki Fireheart is." Yoru smirked and replied "I'm sorry but she belongs to me now." "What!" Hikaru shouted. "okay, drop the formal act. Give us back our Haruhi" said Tamaki. Yoru stood up and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Haruhi appeared from behind the throne wearing a violet strapless nightgown, her hair is tied in a French bun, and she is wearing light make up. The guys watched her in awe, because in their eyes, she is the most beautiful woman of them all but they saw her with such lifeless eyes. Yoru grabbed Haruhi in her waist, he pressed his chest against her back and kissed her creamy white neck. The host club was flaring in anger. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru charged at him but before they could attack him, they were hit by energy balls that knocked them at the floor. They looked up to see Haruhi's right hand holding an energy ball. The host club was shocked to see Haruhi attacked half of them. "what have you done with Haruhi" said Tamaki. "I told you, she is mine" said Yoru, he smirked and laughed evilly.


	9. Rescue

Yoru laughed evilly then said "Yuki attack them." Haruhi nodded dully then charged at them, she made a jump then fired six energy balls at all of them. They all dodged the attack but remained still and didn't attack her at all. Yoru laughed at them evilly then said "I know you can't attack this girl and you can't attack me with this girl protecting me, so I have a proposition to make to all of you, I will give her the antidote if all six of you will hand me your family's heritage, and I will set her free. So do we have a deal?" he laughed again. "never" the twins said in unison. "fine then, suit yourself" said Yoru. Yoru snapped his fingers then suddenly Haruhi came to his side. He held her waist with one arm then started leaving a trail of kisses to her neck down to her left shoulder. The Host club was disgusted and furious.

All of them charged from different directions. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru charged directly, Kyoya charged from above, and Huni and Mori charged at the sides. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are shot by energy balls again, making them stumble to the ground. Huni and Mori already fully transformed into werewolves and are charging to them with full force but suddenly something held them back, they looked around and saw that hunters in red cloaks holding their necks' with whips. The two of them growl, because they noticed that the whips are made with silver and left them completely weak. Kyoya on the other hand appeared at Yoru's back, holding a shadow dagger at the back of Yoru's neck, he smirked and said "it's over Yoru. Hand over Yuki." Yoru grinned an evil grin and answered back at him "fine then, I'll let you have her" then suddenly and energy ball shot Kyoya, he dodged it and dodged more energy balls that was thrown at him. Haruhi grabbed him and threw him, making him fly and hit a wall. He looked up to see Haruhi making a fighting stance, both her fist clenched but her eyes was watery and full of sadness. She charged towards him, a single tear escaped and dropped, she stood in front of him, holding an energy whip (that's new) and whipped him hard but a shadow force field protected him. He heard her whisper something but he didn't hear it because she keeps slashing his force field with her whip. Kyoya stood up and shouted "Hikaru, Kaoru! Help Mori-sempai and Huni-sempai. Tamaki, you handle Yoru." They nodded at him and proceed to work. Kyoya temporarily blinded Haruhi with his shadow, making her eyes look utterly black. He binded her so she won't attack him and sat right in front of her. " Haruhi, break out of it, fight it" Kyoya whispered to her. "Kyoya help me" she whispered back. A single tear escaping her eye but her face remained blank with no emotion. Suddenly she broke free of his binding and her eyes returned to its normal state, she threw an energy ball at him but his shadow force field deflected it.

Meanwhile the other members of the host club have finished their job and tied up Yoru who is beaten up that you can't even recognize his face anymore. Yoru groaned in agony. Huni dug in Yoru's pocket to find nothing. "hey I thought you said that you have the antidote" said Huni. Yoru laughed evilly and said "I don't have it because a witch stole it from me." "You mean you got mugged by a witch" said the twins in amusement and laughed. "Kyo-chan this guy said that a witch stole the antidote" shouted Huni to Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded "so that means we got the antidote all along" he said to himself and got out what remained of the antidote. He once again bind Haruhi and made her drink the antidote. He unbind her and watched her stand up and hug him. She stared at him and whisper "thank you Kyoya-sempai" then she hugged the others and thanked them as well. Tamaki was all emotional and hugged his "daughter" tightly, the twins grinned mischievously while hugging her, Huni spun her around, and Mori grunted but smiled.

She stood up firmly at all of them and asked "so you know my secret" they nodded. "Are you guys ok with me being not human anymore?" she asked. They laughed and said "of course Haru-chan, were also not human" said Huni. "eh" she said while tilting her head to the side, confusion suddenly struck her hard. "I thought only Huni-sempai and Kyoya-sempai are not human" she said. "Nope, actually a few of the students in Ouran are not human" said the twins in unison. "eh, then what are you guys?" asked Haruhi. The twins grinned and said "we're animal shapeshifters" "Tamaki and I are vampires, just like you" said Kyoya. "And me and Takashi are werewolves" said Huni. "so all this time, before I was marked, you guys didn't tell me that you are not human" said Haruhi a bit sad and angry. "Haru-chan, if we told you that we're not human, we thought that you might hate us" said Huni. "augh" grunted Mori. "I don't hate you guys. I just don't like it when you keep something from me" said Haruhi. Haruhi smiled at them, thinking of how much she cares about them and said "well we should get going and thank you for saving me guys" "no problem, my dear daughter" said Tamaki dramatically while hugging her tightly. "Boss, you got a spider on your back" said the twins while grinning mischievously. "AAAAH, mommy the devil twins are playing pranks at me again" shouted Tamaki dramatically. Kyoya sighed in frustration and said "Tamaki if you don't stop wailing, I swear I'm going to send you to the sun" Tamaki went to his corner of woe muttering something like mommy is so mean. Kyoya rolled his eyes in frustration and glanced at Haruhi who is giggling. Kyoya smiled at the sight of her smiling and giggling, his heart was beating rapidly and thought of how beautiful she is. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Haruhi and saw her giggling their heart skipped a beat, they looked at each other and nodded, the both whispered "she's beautiful." Huni glanced at Haruhi and smiled "Haru-chan seems really happy, ne Takashi" he said, Mori grunted and nodded in response. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and his heart skipped a beat, he blushed and thought "You are so beautiful my dear daughter" he smiled and started walking with them leaving his corner of woe.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's this short but I can't really think of anything at the moment. if you guys have any ideas to improve it please PM me or leave a review. also tell me who you think should end up with Haruhi, I'm going to make a poll.**


	10. A new sister

It was a normal day for Haruhi, as always she was getting ready for the day. It was a beautiful weekend and she decided to go hunting for her supply for the week. She waved goodbye at her family and is about to go outside to hunt but Tobu stopped her. "Haruhi, wait for a second. I want you to know that we are holding a party tonight for business purposes, so we want you to invite your friends and their families to come to the party" said Tobu. Haruhi nodded, smiled, and waved good-bye to him.

Haruhi thought of what Tobu said to her and thought "why are they holding a party, they never held a party before when they succeed at something, so why now?" she continued to jog at the forest route she usually takes and proceeded to find a good spot for a territory. She walked into someone else's territory but she was too much in a daze to notice. Suddenly a little girl tackled her to the ground and brought out her hand gun. Haruhi was taken by surprise but she smirked of how big the little hunter girl's mistake was. The little girl stared at Haruhi and felt her eyes get watery. "I c-can't do it. S-Sorry but I think you're a really nice and a pretty vampire and you're my supposedly first vampire to kill as a hunter but I can't do it" she said it in a raspy voice. Haruhi stared at the girl in awe and said "it's okay, and you're very young to kill a vampire so why are you doing it?" the girl smiled and looked at her in happiness "because I'm ordered to kill a high ranking vampire as my initiation" she said in a sad voice. "your really nice and pretty, from now on your going to be my onee-chan and I'm going to protect you from other hunters. I'm Mika by the way. What's your name?" said Mika with an innocent smile at her face. "I'm Yuki Fireheart. Nice to meet you" Haruhi replied and smiled. "Onee-chan what are you doing in this forest anyway?" Mika asked. "Oh, I'm hunting for the week" replied Haruhi. "can I join you onee-chan?" asked Mika. Haruhi smiled then said "sure, why not" Mika smiled and jumped around in excitement shouting yey and yeah, Haruhi smiled and proceeded to walk to another's territory.

Haruhi entered someone else's territory but she was not afraid and waited for the predator to attack, she waited until someone or something tackled her from above. Haruhi looked up to her attacker, he was a boy about her age, he has dark brown eyes and black hair, his wearing an ordinary rosary around his neck and held a crossbow at his right hand. In short he is a handsome vampire hunter that is about to kill Haruhi. "No brother, don't kill onee-chan" shouted Mika. "eh, he is your brother?" asked Haruhi. The hunter turned to look at Mika and said "Why not, She is one of those creatures" said the boy then aimed at Haruhi's forehead. "because she didn't attacked me when she got the chance" shouted Mika. "she is still one of them and our duty is to kill these monsters" replied the boy. The hunter was about to shoot Haruhi's forehead but Haruhi punched him at his stomach, making him get off of her and wince in pain. Haruhi smirked and in a blink of an eye she was leaning at a tree, pupils red, arms crossed, and staring at the boy. The boy got up, gritted his teeth and shot a few more arrows at her. Haruhi dodged them all with amazing speed. "Sorry about the punch. I hope you're not mad at me. I was only trying to protect myself" said Haruhi in an all too innocent voice. The boy made a hiss sound and smiled an evil smile. He shot more arrows at Haruhi but Haruhi just dodged them all. Haruhi narrowed her eyes and felt something fishy about the boy. "No brother, stop it!" said Mika. The boy looked at Mika, an evil smile at his face and mad eyes. He laughed like a crazy person and walked slowly towards Mika. Haruhi's eyes widened, when she saw the bite mark at his neck, and with her speed she grabbed Mika, carried her, and ran away.

"Wait onee-chan, don't leave my brother" said Mika with pleading eyes. Haruhi stopped running and stared at Mika directly in her eyes. "Mika, honey, He is not your brother anymore" said Haruhi in a soothing voice. Mika protested and whined "he is my brother, he is my brother" she said. Haruhi hushed her, she unlocked her red eyes and looked directly at Mika's eyes, she was now under Haruhi's trance. "Mika, I want you to forget all about your brother" said Haruhi in a hypnotic voice. Mika nodded and fell asleep in Haruhi's arms. Haruhi frowned at the girl and started running to her house.

When she got there, she saw her whole family in the dining room, drinking animal's blood. "Hello Haruhi, How was your day" said Kathy while smiling. "It was terrific, I found this girl in the forest, and I found her brother as a low level vampire, he was about to attack her but I saved her and erased her memory of her brother" replied Haruhi. "Poor girl" said Ami. "Yeah" said Momi. "so what should we do with her?" asked Haruhi. Tobu stood up and walked closer, he noticed the necklace around the girl's neck that has a rose insignia. "She's a hunter from the Rozu family" Tobu stated. "I heard that they were attacked by low level vampires last month and none survived. The Rozu hunters are not really that talented, mostly their leader boasts around that they are the best or something. For some reason this girl survived" said Tobu. "We could turn her" said Kathy. "Or train her" said Ami. "Or make her clean the house" said Momi. All of them stared at him angrily, eyes turning red. "I'm just kidding, jeez. But we could really use a maid around the house" said Momi. "I know, we could adopt her" said Tobu. "Great idea, honey" said Kathy. Haruhi smiled and said "Then it's settled, we'll adopt her" said Haruhi happily. "we'll enroll her to Ouran" said Kathy. "I'll train her properly, unlike how the pathetic Rozus train, I am a black belt in martial arts" said Ami proudly. Haruhi giggled and smiled at all of them. She treasured her family very much and thought of how much they were nice to her. She smiled at the thought and carried her new little sister to her room.

**please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
